starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Academia Imperial/Leyendas
right|thumb|180px|[[Biggs Darklighter/Leyendas|Biggs Darklighter entrenando en una Academia Imperial.]] La Academia Imperial fue un programa de entrenamiento militar formado por el Imperio Galáctico de antiguas instituciones utilizadas para defensa planetaria y el Departamento Judicial. Tenía campus en muchos planetas a través de la galaxia, produciendo oficiales para la Armada Imperial y el Ejército Imperial. Las instalaciones para las dos ramas de la milicia eran conocidas respectivamente como Academias del Sector Naval y Academias de entrenamiento de oficiales del Ejército Imperial. Con el sistema de academias, se destacaron una serie de escuelas: la Academia Raithal era considerada por muchos como la más prestigiada institución de entrenamiento militar, la Academia Naval Imperial era el centro principal de la flota. La Academia Corulag fue colocada por algunos en segundo lugar después de Raithal, mientras la Academia de Carida era también la mayor instalación de entrenamiento para soldados de asalto, que utilizaba la alta gravedad del planeta para construir soldados más fuertes y resistentes. El entrenamiento de pilotos de TIE ocurría de manera separada, y subsecuentemente a la Academia, en una escuela de vuelo, localizada típicamente a bordo de un Destructor Estelar. Sucursales *Academia Militar de Carida *Academia Corulag *Instituto Coruscanti de Pilotos *Academia Naval de Prefsbelt IV *Academia Raithal *Academia de vuelo Vensenor Entre bastidores En The Imperial Sourcebook la Academia Raithal y la Academia Naval Imperial fueron establecidas como las más prestigiosas ramas de la Academia Imperial para los cadetes del Ejército Imperial y la Armada Imperial. La aparición de la Academia de Carida en la Trilogía Jedi Academy no contradice esto: Carida se describe como el principal centro de entrenamiento para soldados de asalto, sin embargo cadetes navales y probablemente del ejército también podrían ser asignados allí. La locación de la Academia Imperial nunca ha sido identificada en el canon, pero Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo sugiere que esta localizada en Anaxes Apariciones *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Hearing'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novela Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Command Decision'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''Carida: Heavy Duty'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Categoría:Academias Categoría:Unidades militares Imperiales